


Puerta 23

by ulmo80



Series: Té y Galletas con Pandora [3]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: I can't say more, One Shot, it would be spoiler, man running away
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: “¿Desde cuándo los pasillos son tan largos?”, se preguntó luego de pasar junto a la enésima puerta. Siguió corriendo sin disminuir la intensidad, a pesar del ardor en los pulmones y el dolor en las piernas –la cajetilla de cigarrillos diaria le estaba pasando factura y sus músculos le reclamaban ante el repentino ejercicio, en su estado le era imposible recordar la última vez que habían sido tan exigidos.No podía parar.No debía detenerse.
Series: Té y Galletas con Pandora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655383
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Puerta 23

[ ](https://imgur.com/eyTpMaP)

“¿Desde cuándo los pasillos son tan largos?”, se preguntó luego de pasar junto a la enésima puerta. Siguió corriendo sin disminuir la intensidad, a pesar del ardor en los pulmones y el dolor en las piernas –la cajetilla de cigarrillos diaria le estaba pasando factura y sus músculos le reclamaban ante el repentino ejercicio, en su estado le era imposible recordar la última vez que habían sido tan exigidos.

No podía parar.

No debía detenerse.

Cuando por fin dio con las escaleras, descendió los escalones de dos en dos, sin temor a caer y romperse algún hueso. Sólo le importaba poner distancia, buscar refugio.

Las extrañas palabras dichas por el anciano conserje, el día de su llegada, eran un eco lejano.

 _(_ — _La única forma de sobrevivir aquí es mantener un perfil bajo_ — _le había susurrado con aire de finalidad, justo antes detenerse frente a la puerta de la que sería su habitación_ —. _Haga su trabajo, pero sin llamar la atención. Y sobre todo,_ _sin importar cuánto ni qué le prometan,_ _nunca, jamás se le ocurra ofrecerse de voluntario_ _)_

Sin embargo, ¿cuándo había él prestado oído a un consejo? A tenor de sonar petulante, ¿cómo iba a saber más un simple conserje que él, cuando su única responsabilidad era pasar la escoba o cambiar bombillos?

Arrogante idiota. Por supuesto que no hizo caso.

 _(_ — _Los miembros de la Junta Directiva tienen la seguridad de que se desempeñará con éxito ante este nuevo reto._

— _Por supuesto, Su Señoría. Puede contar conmigo)_

La conversación se reproducía en su mente en un ciclo interminable. Si bien le parecía que había ocurrido hacía años, solo habían pasado tres días. De no haber estado tan eufórico ante semejante oportunidad, era probable que hubiese advertido algún cambio en el rostro de la mujer, tal vez una pequeña mueca, un tic que le diera pistas del atolladero al cual lo enviaba. Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, no había logrado descifrarla –su fachada era impenetrable, por algo era la jefa.

Corría sin parar, sin importarle las consecuencias de su deserción. Ni siquiera pensó en volver a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias. Sólo eran objetos, podría sustituirlos.

Salir de allí, esa era su meta. Cruzar el umbral hacia la vida.

* * *

El repiqueteo de los tacones retumbaba en el pasillo.

"Al menos este olvidó las llaves del auto", pensó con amargura. Después del desagradable accidente sufrido por el anterior, se alegraba por las pequeñas misericordias –producto de la desesperación, había tomado mal una curva y se había estrellado en contra de uno de los centenarios robles que abundaban en la propiedad.

Lo habían capturado antes de que lograse salir de las instalaciones. Igual que sus predecesores, había corrido como si el mismo demonio lo persiguiera –lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Lo mantenían sedado, internado en el ala especial que habían tenido que habilitar, alejado de ojos indiscretos –sus residentes no hacían sino aumentar. El médico tratante esperaba que en por lo menos una semana se diera inicio a la terapia; había pedido autorización para poner en práctica un método alternativo con la esperanza de que en esta oportunidad sí diese resultados.

Tomó aire, exhaló un profundo suspiro, enderezó sus ropas y abrió la puerta señalada con el número 23.

Los niños interrumpieron lo que hacían apenas hubo entrado en la estancia. Una expresión de la más abyecta inocencia estaba pintaba en los sonrosados e infantiles rostros de sus ocupantes, todos dirigidos hacia ella –de seguro engañarían a alguien con menos experiencia. Mientras unos habían estado coloreando con creyones de cera, otros construían edificios usando bloques o formaban muñecos con plastilina, en la esquina de lectura unos ojeaban coloridos libros de cuentos.

—Buenos días, Su Señoría —la saludaron a una sola voz, al tiempo que se ponían de pie cual soldados en miniatura.

Ocultando lo mejor posible la resignación que la embargaba, se dirigió a la esquina de lectura, sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se inclinó ante el niño más pequeño del grupo.

—Retrae los colmillos —le ordenó. El chiquillo obedeció de inmediato y la directora procedió a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la barbilla.

—Voy a encargarme de ustedes, otra vez—les informó mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot fue inspirado por un amigo fanático del micro-relato quien pidió, en su cuenta de Facebook, que escribiésemos uno de terror con tres palabras. A mí se me ocurrió: Me comerán vivo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Door 23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697776) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
